1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein may relate flash memory devices, and may relate more particularly to enhancing addressability for serial flash memory devices.
2. Information
Non-volatile memory devices, including flash memory devices, may be found in a wide range of electronic devices. In particular, flash memory devices may be used in computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, etc. For many applications, flash memory devices may store instructions to be executed on a processor, and in at least some of these applications, the processor may fetch instructions from the flash memory devices, such as, for example, in execute-in-place (XiP) implementations. For these applications and others, the range of flash memory addresses, and therefore flash memory storage capacity, that is accessible to the processor or other system component may impact the range of possible applications that may benefit from flash memory.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of the drawings and are not intended to restrict the application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit the scope of claimed subject matter or their equivalents.